<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mens-toi mon amour by AstreeAHopelessRomantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668332">Mens-toi mon amour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic'>AstreeAHopelessRomantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19th Century, 20th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage, Elijah centric, I don't know, Klaus centric, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce silence est comme nous, harmonieux et parfait, comme l’est notre notre union depuis trois ans maintenant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucien Castle/Klaus Mikaelson, Lucien Castle/Tristan de Martel (past), Tristan de Martel/Elijah Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mens-toi mon amour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je suis assez satisfaite (je pourrais presque dire fière de mon texte ce qui est assez rare). Cette histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif où tous les personnages sont humains. Pour l'époque je dirais XIXème ou début du XXème je ne sais pas trop. The originals est à Julie Plec.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah</p><p>Tu joues du violon, le Chant sans paroles de Tchaikovsky, dans le salon pendant que je lis des poèmes de Percy Shelley. Ta musique me détend et s’accorde parfaitement à ma lecture. Ni toi ni moi ne prononçons le moindre mot et comme pour cet air que ton instrument et toi interprétez je m’imagine que c’est parce que nous n’en avons pas besoin. Tu rouvres les yeux et nos regards se croisent, tu me souris tendrement et je te rends ce sourire avant de reprendre ma lecture. Ce silence est comme nous, harmonieux et parfait, comme l’est notre notre union depuis trois ans maintenant. Nous sommes le couple idéal, sans dissonances, sans fausses notes et c’est ce que j’aime. Je ne supporte pas le désordre, je trouve ça vulgaire et je suis trop noble pour supporter la vulgarité. </p><p>Tu es l’incarnation suprême du raffinement et de l’élégance, rien chez toi est imparfait ou disgracieux. Chacun de tes gestes est calculé à l’avance, chacune de tes paroles mûrement réfléchie, tu n’oublies pas qui tu es ni quel est ton rang. Tu te rappelles qu’une petite particule est attachée à ton nom de naissance, et que cette particule est aussi liée au nom de jeune fille de ta petite sœur et tu ne veux pas la salir en commettant une erreur. Tu es Tristan de Martel, tu es le fils aîné d’une très bonne  famille française, tu agis toujours comme tu dois, tu excelles dans tout ce que tu entreprends,  rien n’est jamais laissé au hasard, tu aimes le contrôle, tu aimes la réussite et c’est une des nombreuses choses que nous avons en commun. </p><p>Tu donnes des cours de violon et moi de piano  pour les plus riches familles de Paris, nous vivons plus que confortablement et voyageons souvent afin de nous instruire. Toi et moi aimons nous cultiver et nous ne tolérons pas les idiots et les paresseux...Alors pourquoi ?… De l’extérieur nous sommes le couple parfait. Celui que tout le monde admire et jalouse, celui auquel tout le monde veut ressembler...et pourtant…Pourtant derrière notre image  parfaitement lisse se dissimule des craquelures et des tâches.</p><p>Notre chant est lui aussi sans paroles, mais uniquement parce que nous sommes similaires. Je sais que lorsque tu joues ce morceau, ton véritable chant sans paroles, ce n’est pas à moi que tu songes, c’est à un autre qui lui non plus n’a pas besoin de mot pour t’aimer et te comprendre. Ton cœur lui appartient mais une différence de rang vous a empêché de vous unir. Tu t’es donc résolu à ne pouvoir être avec lui, tu as accepté ton sort et a fini par m’aimer à ta manière. Tu m’embrasses tendrement à défaut de pouvoir l’embrasser passionnément, c’est mon corps que tu étreins la nuit à défaut de pouvoir enlacer le sien. Nos nuits d’amour ne ressembleront jamais aux vôtres, et après nos unions charnelles nous restons silencieux parce qu’il y a rien à dire, parce que tu n’es pas dans le  même monde que moi. Une fois que tu es profondément endormi je te murmure des mots d’amour, pour effacer ceux qu’il a dû te chuchoter à l’oreille lorsque personne ne vous regardait. Je veux que tu l’oublies, que tu arrêtes de souffrir pour rien et que ton cœur m’adore comme toi tu le fais. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu l’aimes lui, lui qui n’est rien, qui n’est pas comme toi. </p><p>Je sais que si tu aimes visiter d’autres endroits ce n’est pas uniquement pour agrandir tes connaissances mais également pour espérer lui échapper. Tu redoutes vos confrontations, de croiser son regard et de t’y perdre à nouveau. Tu ne me quitteras pas et je ne te quitterai pas, il n’est pas question que je te perde et tu ne reviendras pas sur la parole que tu m’as donné en prononçant le mot « oui » le jour de notre mariage. Tu es un homme d’honneur, tu ne reviens jamais sur un serment, surtout pas lorsque c’est de ce serment dont dépend le bonheur d’Aurora Mikaelson née Aurora de Martel. Tu ne me tromperas jamais parce que tu es trop entier, trop intègre pour t’abaisser à un acte aussi bas. Tu es comme un chat, tu as ta fierté et tu refuses de te salir, pourtant, j’ai parfois l’impression que si je t’ouvrais la grille du portail qui protège notre demeure, tu t’enfuirais à toutes jambes sans te retourner, tu irais le rejoindre aussi vite que tes petites pattes pourraient t’y conduire. </p><p>Je pourrais le tuer tu sais mais je n’en ferai rien rassure-toi parce que je sais que malgré cette tentation qui vient parfois chuchoter à ton oreille, tu n’y succomberas pas, parce que tu sais où est ton intérêt et celui de notre famille. Tu dois le fuir puisque tu ne peux l’aimer comme tu le désirerais. </p><p>«Tu joues cet air toujours aussi bien mon chéri.</p><p>-Il serait difficile de ne pas en faire autrement quand on est heureux comme moi. Il me suffit juste de penser à notre bonheur et mes notes sortent toutes seules, me réponds-tu. » </p><p>Le sourire qui accompagne ta remarque manque cruellement de sincérité et l’éclat dans tes yeux ne brille pas aussi intensément que lorsque c’est lui que tu regardes mais je m’en contente et accepte le baiser que tu me donnes sans te reprocher ton manque d’amour à mon égard. </p><p>Mens-toi mon amour, mens-toi si cela nous permet de vivre ensemble pour toujours. Mens-toi mon chéri si c’est la seule condition pour que je sois ton mari. Il est ton beau-frère et tu ne peux plus rien y faire.</p><p> </p><p>Klaus</p><p>Je suis en train d’apporter les dernières petites touches à ma toile sous ton regard moqueur et tes critiques cinglantes. Tu détestes mon art, tu n’y comprends rien, tu hais les tableaux que j’ai fait de toi. Tu ne supportes pas le portrait que je brosse de toi et l’image qu’ils te renvoient. Tu te sers un verre de whisky, que tu vas sûrement boire cul sec, tu préfères le vin à cette boisson plus forte et moins noble, mais tu ne peux plus avaler de vin car il rappelle trop ceux que tu as pris en sa compagnie, ce nectar qui symbolise votre amour. Je réponds à tes piques qui m’amusent autant qu’elles m’agacent, ce petit jeu est notre seul moyen de communication. Ce bruit nous correspond parfaitement, c’est dans le vacarme que nous nous exprimons et nous épanouissons. Ce bruit est notre source d’inspiration et il ne saurait en être autrement entre nous. Nos regards se croisent, tes yeux n’expriment que du mépris et de la haine à mon égard. Notre couple n’a rien d’harmonieux, il n’est qu’une erreur, une nécessité faute de mieux. </p><p>Tu me méprises parce que je ne suis pas lui, que si j’ai quelques points communs au niveau du physique avec ton cher et tendre, je ne suis qu’un bâtard, alors que du sang noble coule dans ses veines. Tu aimes à me rappeler que le nom que je porte et que je revendique n’est pas le mien, que ma mère s’est compromise avec un simple serviteur. Je ne suis que Niklaus, un pauvre artiste que le reste de sa fratrie prend en pitié. Celui dont on admire le talent mais dont on se moque parce qu’il n’est pas le fils de son père. Tu es Lucien Castle, né dans une famille bourgeoise assez réputée pour avoir le droit de fréquenter l’aristocratie mais pas assez bien pour épouser un aristocrate. L’impureté de ma naissance te renvoie à la médiocrité de la tienne.</p><p>Je gagne ma vie en peignant des toiles que tu revends non sans un certain talent. Tu te considères comme mon associé et non comme mon époux. Tu exècres ce mot et ce lien qui nous unit, parce que je ne suis pas celui dont tu voulais partager le nom et l’existence. Tu aimes notre train de vie, nos voyages, nos expériences, tu aimes être invité à dîner chez des nobles mais tu regrettes que ce soit grâce à mes talents de peintre. Tu déplores de devoir toujours supporter ma compagnie. Moi, je suis tombé sous ton charme dès la première seconde, et si je n’ai pas eu à beaucoup lutter pour obtenir ton consentement c’était uniquement parce que tu voulais rester proche de lui. Je croyais que nos sentiments étaient réciproques mais tu n’as vu en moi qu’un moyen de ne pas renoncer à ton seul et unique amour. Tu dois vraiment l’aimer comme un fou pour te torturer ainsi. </p><p>La nuit aussi nous sommes bruyants, nous ne sommes jamais tendres, tout du moins en ce qui te concerne. Les rares fois où j’ai presque le sentiment de faire l’amour sont lorsque tu as un peu trop bu et que l’alcool n’est pas la seule substance que tu injectes dans ton organisme. Ces nuits-là ce n’est pas moi que tu vois, ce ne sont pas dans mes yeux que tu plonges, ce ne sont pas mes lèvres que tu embrasses si tendrement, ce n’est pas mon corps que tu caresses,  c’est vers lui que s’envolent tes pensées et tes fantasmes. Ce n’est pas moi que tu fais jouir et ce n’est pas moi non plus qui te fait atteindre l’orgasme. </p><p>Après « l’amour » tu t’allonges à côté de moi, toujours le plus loin possible pour ne pas que nos peaux se touchent, et tu te mets à parler, de mes œuvres et de nos prochains voyages lorsque tu es sobre, mais lorsque tu es sous influence tu délires et c’est à lui que tu t’adresses, tu lui assures ton amour, lui raconte ta vie, te moques ouvertement de moi sans réaliser que je suis juste à ta gauche. Tu parles parce que tu ne supportes pas le silence, ce silence que tu associes à lui... Le plus triste dans tout ça c’est que je préfère ces nuits car au moins tu es avec moi. Lorsque tu es dans ton état normal tu vas poursuivre ton repos dans une chambre pour amis. </p><p>Tu ne me tromperas pas parce que tu aurais l’impression de le tromper lui et tu refuses de lui infliger ce supplice. Moi tu t’en fiches royalement, je n’existe pas, je ne compte pas, je dirais même que plus tu peux me faire de mal plus tu y prends du plaisir. Tu es comme un chien enchaîné à sa niche qui tire sur sa chaîne jour après jour en espérant qu’elle finisse par casser afin de pouvoir t’enfuir loin, pour aller le sauver de celui qui le retient prisonnier. </p><p>Je pourrais le faire assassiner tu sais, mais cela signerait ton arrêt de mort, tu te laisserais dépérir pour le rejoindre, d’ailleurs n’as-tu pas commencé ton autodestruction en te mettant à boire plus que de raison et en te droguant. De cette façon tu veux te punir de ne pas être né dans la bonne famille, tu veux me faire payer de lui ressembler mais sans pourtant être lui, tu veux qu’il souffre lui aussi de t’avoir abandonné à ton triste sort et de s’être résigné au sien. Tu continues de lutter, de te battre  pour votre amour, convaincu qu’un jour vous pourrez être de nouveau réunis. </p><p>Vu de l’extérieur nous sommes deux jeunes hommes qui aimons nous provoquer, un couple volcanique, deux êtres pour qui les insultent sont des mots d’amour. Nous sommes admirés pour avoir réussi à nous élever malgré notre condition sociale...Mais la vérité est toute autre, elle n’a rien de joyeuse ou de lumineuse et au lieu de nous envier il faudrait nous plaindre. </p><p>Mens-toi mon amour, n’arrête pas de croire que votre histoire n’est pas terminée, espère encore que tu regagneras ta liberté et que tu iras le sauver de son mariage sans amour et que tu l’enlèveras loin des Mikaelson, de la société et de ses convenances. Berce-toi d’illusions qui te retiennent captif. Tu ne sembles pas avoir encore réalisé que tout ceci n’est qu’un mensonge et que beau-frère est le seul mot que tu pourras employer pour le qualifier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>